


"No!"

by Strawberry_Lovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Lovers/pseuds/Strawberry_Lovers
Summary: In which Harry keeps saying no....Not an original idea I know, but what can I say? I wrote it anyways. Don't expect this to be canon compliant.Besides, not every no is that same, right?





	"No!"

### I am calling this one, “NO.”

“Gin. No. Stop. I, I can’t.” The words were forced out between a locked jaw and panted breaths as Harry’s body informed them both that he most assuredly could give the red head the sexual fulfillment that she wanted. He just refused to follow through with what she and his body wanted. “Ginevra! I said No!” Harry snapped, pushing his girlfriend away and stomping his way out of the room.

###### 

Harry rolled with Gin’s attack. His girlfriend had come by the ministry to spar with him after tryouts. Based upon the vigor of her attacks, the tryout had gone well for her. Her legs tangled with his as he came back to his feet, pulling him down again. Gins was more a grappler, she liked getting down and dirty, where as he preferred dodging, waiting, and then attacking like a coiled snake. Doesn't mean that in the years they had been together, fought together, he hadn’t learned to play her way. Harry rolled once more this time he stopped it short, pinning Gins below him pressing his heavier weight into her groin and hips while one hand rested against her neck, the other hand held his wand pointed at her temple.

Their breath mingled, heavy and fast with the exertion. Sweat slicked skin glowed and her hair spilled out of the tight ponytail it had been in when they started to form a halo around her head. Brown eyes, blown wide until only a sliver of color could be seen beckoned him and Harry licked his lips. “Goddess, you are so fuckin’ beautiful.” Harry whispered, dropping his wand to the floor so that he could tangle his fingers in his hair, letting them catch and weave around the knots in it so that Gins couldn’t roll away. 

She slapped him.

He kissed her.

Roughly, passionately, taking, claiming, breathing in her moans, his hands firm and unyielding in her hair, holding her head in place. Her body trembled beneath his and her hips pressed upwards, unable to go far with his body pinning her down, but Harry met her, thrusting, grinding, rolling his hard length against the dampness he could feel through her shorts. She arched up rubbing her chest against his, and Harry let her. Yet, he made no move to touch her, to caress her body, and he wouldn’t. ‘Damn him,’ Ginny thought even as her body ached and struggled towards release, ‘damn him.’ She knew he wouldn’t touch her, not anymore then he was now, not since he made that vow following the war, following the appearance of...Ginny didn’t follow that thought through. He was talented enough with what he did, that there was no need for touching. She just wanted, and wanted, and wanted. “By the God, Harry!” Ginny gasped, breaking away from the kiss that always seemed to steal everything away but her desire for more, arching her neck and crying out, body shuddering and spasming, as he bit down on the length offered to him, pushing her over the edge.

He was still hard. She could feel him there, pressed against her, long and hard like his will. “Here let me,” She said softly, her voice thready as she struggled to take in air. “Please Harry.” Her hand stroked down his side, but he pulled away rolling to lay on his back beside her before she could reach were it had ridden up to reveal bare skin.

“No,” Harry said, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to center himself.

“Please, I’ll stay…” She started, rolling to her side and reaching for him once more.

“Damn Potter, that was some show. Do that to me and I might even leave my wife.” Seamus interrupted. Gins didn’t even bother to try to hide the fact that she was cursing the Irishman. 

Harry grinned and winked at Seamus, rolling to his feet and heading to the shower. A cold one. 

###### 

“No, Gin, just no. I am fine. Please,” Harry paused, breath catching for a moment, and Ginny studied her friend, and boy wasn’t that a kicker, through the mirror. “Look, I will see you in a few days.” He was speaking again, but he wasn’t quite looking at her. 

“Everything okay there Harry? You sure you don’t need medical attention. I know basic. I can come over if you…”

“NO!” Harry cut her off with something that was a mix of a shout and a moan. “Just look, oh goddess, I will see you in a few days, yeah.”

The mirror went blank and Gins laughed hard enough that her mum peaked in her bedroom door.

“Everything is fine Mum. I will be down in a bit.” Ginny said, one hand clutching her side as she gasped for breath. 

###### 

“Harry! Oh! When did you get back? I missed you!” Harry leaned against the doorway and watched as his goddess of a wife sprang up from her seat and scooted around her desk, grinning as she almost sprinted the last few feet and catching her when she threw herself at him.

“Just a few minutes ago. I came straight here. I had to see you. Mine…” He whispered into her hair, wrapping strong arms around her tiny waist and holding on to her tight, burying his face into her hair and inhaling the scent of her. “Goddess how I missed you, Mine.”

His wife giggled and pushed lightly against his chest, pulling far enough away that she could cup his face, taking in the lines of weariness etched into it. “Please tell me that you at least swung my medical to get checked out before coming up here, Harry.” She asked, worry causing her own face to crease.

“No. I just. I had to see you. I will go down in a little bit, I need to debrief still as it is. Just let me hold you first.”

“Oh, Harry,” his wife gave a sigh, a light exhale of air against his neck, before pulling his face down and kissing him. “I missed you too.”

“Oh? Care to show me how much?” Harry grinned down at her. “Goddess, how I love you.”

“Here? No! Harry what if someone came in?” Harry picked his wife up and she wrapped her legs around him despite her words to the contrary.

“No one is going to come in Mine.” Harry said, kissing her neck as he walked forward, sitting her on the edge of her desk and dropping to his knees before her. 

“Harry! No! Not here!” She continued to protest, though her legs parted, and one hand tangled in his unruly mop of hair, as he lifted the hem of her robes, bunching them and her skirt into around his wife’s lap.

Harry pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh, running his hands up along warm, smooth flesh. “No, Mine, I am not stopping this time. I need you to damn much, and you really don’t want me to.” Harry said softly, kissing a trail up her other leg.

“No Harry, I…. OH GODS!” 

Harry grinned. That was what he missed the most when he was away from home.

#### End

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, yeah...not sure what to say about this. I actually wrote it for a friend who needed cheering up. Since I was reassured that it wasn't complete trash, I decided share. I hope you enjoyed it. If not....I'm sorry.
> 
> <3 Berry Love


End file.
